


You're Not Alone

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday. Stiles shows up with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only meant to post the picture on Tumblr and then say something like "It's Derek's birthday and Stiles brings him a present." But I just kept typing and it turned into this fic. This is totally different than my normal style of writing, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

 

It's Derek's birthday. No one was supposed to know, because he hates celebrating his birthday. He hasn’t had a proper birthday since his family died. Derek goes the whole day feeling slightly down. He didn't tell anyone about this day, so he knows it's his own fault that he's alone. But Stiles, being Stiles, found out. 

The human shows up at Derek's that night, with a huge present that won't even fit through the door. Derek is trying, really trying to be annoyed because Stiles always shows up unexpectedly and without invitation. But there he is, this silly teenager, trying to shove this ridiculous present through his front door. And Derek can't help it, he cracks a tiny smile. Stiles glances up just in time to catch it. A huge grin takes over the teen's face. 

Derek shakes his head, still grinning and goes to help Stiles get the present through the door. The box gets slightly smashed, but Stiles doesn't seem to care. Derek carries the box into the remains of his living room with Stiles close on his heels. They sit on the floor facing each other. Stiles is still smiling and he looks eager for Derek to open his present. 

Derek starts peeling the paper off, as slow as he can, because he knows it will annoy Stiles. Stiles leans forward and tries to grab at the paper, but Derek moves it out of his reach while tutting. Stiles sits back down, hands twitching in his lap. Derek takes pity on the poor boy and rips the rest of the paper of the box. The lid of the box is securely wrapped in duct tape, almost like Stiles had used an entire roll, thinking it would be funny. Derek raises his eyebrow and Stiles grins sheepishly. Derek lets a claw grow out and cuts through the tape. 

He lifts the lid off the box and peers inside. He has to stifle a laugh. Inside the box, sits a giant stuffed wolf. Derek pulls the animal out and tosses the box behind him. The wolf has black fur, soft to the touch, and its eyes are crystal blue. Derek runs his hand through the fur and looks up at Stiles. The human looks apprehensive, like he's waiting for Derek's approval. 

Stiles licks his lips, and then explains in a rush of words that he saw the wolf at the store and it immediately reminded him of the alpha, back before he was an alpha, of course, still with the blue eyes, and he couldn't help it, he just had to buy it. Derek's eyes sparkle with amusement as Stiles finishes his rant and sucks in a huge gulp of air. 

He looks back down at the wolf and notices something around its neck. Derek pulls the wolf up to eye level and barks out a laugh when he sees the collar with a tag that has DEREK engraved on it in big bold letters. 

Turn it over, he hears Stiles mutter. Derek turns the tag over and reads: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOURWOLF! -STILES Derek doesn't like the sudden lump in his throat. He doesn't like remembering that the last gift he'd ever received, his leather jacket, was from Laura, before she had left New York to come back to Beacon Hills. 

But when he looks up, meets the teen's earnest gaze, Derek feels his heart flutter. He clears his throat and swallows a few times before whispering a thank you. Stiles smiles then, big and wide and happy, glad he could do something nice for Derek. Derek smiles back, open and honest for the first time in what he's sure is years. 

They sit like that, in Derek's blackened living room, for an hour or so, occasionally saying a few words, but mostly enjoying the quite and each other's company. When Stiles does leave, it is past midnight, and he's happy with the knowledge that he spent time with the sourwolf so he wasn’t alone on his birthday. 

Derek walks him to his jeep, stuffed wolf tucked under his arm. Before he gets in his jeep, Stiles reaches out and pats the wolves head while looking at Derek. 

He's a good wolf, Stiles says, even though he doesn't think so and now he knows that he doesn’t always have to be alone. 

Derek sucks in a breath, knowing something important just happened. Stiles holds his gaze for another moment, still patting the wolf, before he turns and gets in his jeep. Derek stands there, watching until the jeep’s tail lights are out of sight. He turns back to his house, grinning to himself. 

When he lays down to sleep, he tucks the wolf under his arm and falls asleep thinking of the boy who went out of his way to make sure he wasn’t alone on his birthday. 

And if Stiles goes home that night and sleeps with an identical stuffed wolf, well, Derek never has to know.


End file.
